Establish an immunodiagnostic method of identifying the existence of ovarian cancer at an early stage of the disease and for serial monitoring of patients with ovarian cancer so that treatment can be more effective. Specifically, the Contractor will have available an immunologically oriented laboratory capable of recreating, identifying, and purifying antigens and creating antigens and creating antisera; he will have radioimmunoassay capability in order to perform large numbers of tests on patients; he will have access to patients with carcinoma and will locate, identify, and have access to a population cohort at high risk for ovarian cancer including expected laparotomy for suspicion of ovarian cancer.